His Lady Love
by CountessCadhla
Summary: Experience the trials and tribulations of Murtaghs first love from the eyes of the people around him.Specifically a horrified Eragon. An amused Saphira. A jealous Nasuada. And a smug Roran. And a very drunk Orik. Rated T for a naughty scene..or two.. ;
1. Chapter 1

"I would rather bed Galbatorix for a thousand years than spend a single second of my youth on you!" she screamed.

"Fine! Go back to your King and let him wheeze between your legs!" he bellowed slamming his fist down on the table she had leaned over.

"You are filth Murtagh! You slide-"

Eragon stared in horror at the chaos before him.

"_Shouldn't I stop this?"_

"_I think not, little one." _Saphira attested with a laugh.

"_But they will_ kill_ each other!" _protested the Shadeslayer more afraid of the couple in front of him than he had been of Durza.

"_They fight because they love just as strongly, Eragon."_

"_I wish they loved each other less." _grumbled Eragon folding his arms across his chest.

Saphira rumbled with laughter.

"_Oh gods be praised." _sighed Eragon_._

Murtagh and his lady love where twined tightly around each other, huffing and moaning.

Eragon left when Murtagh's hands lifted her skirts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II:

They sat in a hall full of tiny rowdy men with long beards. They drank ale of the finest kind and it wasn't long before the whole of the company were drunk from the drink. Eragon's head pleasantly buzzed and his vision started to go white at the edges. He drank and laughed with Orik and the men for no apparent reason. He ate heartily and laughed when Orik attempted to drink his beer but it poured down his beard instead. They sang bawdy songs about bawdy women in bawdy houses with other bawdy woman. And it took Eragon a while before he realized that the bird call he was hearing was actually a women laughing. Human for she was much taller than the dwarves. Dwarves couldn't have fair hair could they? No. The figure in his blurry vision floated it seemed over to the other side of the table towards something in black. Eragon jumped up drawing his sword.

He had to save the pretty thing from the ugly dark thing.

The dwarves around him laughed at his debauchery and pulled him down, pouring him another good draft of beer.

Eragon watched the pretty thing dressed in yellow. It moved around the dark thing. Until Eragon heard a familiar voice.

_Murtagh._

"She is a fine lady at that! Even finer in bed! She taught me a few things just last night!" The dwarves roared and the bird laughed again along with Murtagh's jest. He was definitely drunk. More drunk than Eragon.

Eragon saw-squinting as he was- that the pretty yellow one that laughed like a bird was sitting in Murtagh's lap. Murtagh was bouncing his knee so his lady was jostled like a toddler. Eragon took a swig from a random mug on the table in front of him. Admiring the way the yellow girl's breasts bounced as she laughed.

"Shhs nice breszms." Murmured Eragon to no one in particular. Taking a swig again. He almost choked this spirit burned like fire.

Murtagh bowed her down and kissed her sloppily on the lips still holding his pint in his hand. The table roared again cheering for him. Eragon laughed nudging Orik in the face spilling his beer down the front of his beard again. Orik stepped on the chair to reach Eragon's ear.

"He's a lusty lad ain't he, Master Shadeslayer?" before passing out on the floor. Eragon soon joined him.

He awoke with a headache like he never had before.

"_Have a fun night, little one? Murtagh has. He spent the whole night mating. I was rather surprised the noise didn't wake you."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III:

"Do you think he's fallen in love with her." asked Eragon as he walked along a lake with Roran.

Roran laughed and skipped a rock across the water.

"Definitely, yes."

Eragon's forehead creased. "What makes you so sure?"

Roran laughed even harder at Eragon.

"Trust me, cousin. Your feelings for a woman change after you bed her."

Eragon blushed and fiddled with his buckle. Roran continued.

"He still stands beside her, he still has feelings for her. He is staying."

Roran gazed at the lovebirds across the lake.

Murtagh stood behind her placing his hands over hers on a bow, helping her nock an arrow and whispering to her as she aimed. She took her time as he had instructed.

"Do you think he will ask her to be his wife?"

Roran sat on a boulder removing his shoe to dump rocks out.

"If he's intelligent then yes. She's a fine woman-"

"Beautiful too."

"I'm not allowed to notice." Roran joked. The cousins looked at each other. _Katrina._

"Though I was beginning to wonder if you noticed women at all."

Eragon whipped around to stare at his cousin.

"Of course. What do-?"

Roran shrugged.

"I fancied for a time that you leaned more towards men."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Nasuada stalked in the large hall eyes pitch at the thoughts running through her head. That insolent council! She had no need to be married!

"Have I not been capable and diligent with my duties Councilor?"

"Yes, milady. But-"

"Have I not shown my people the respect and care that they deserve?"

"Yes, milady. The Council-"

"Then why is the need for a husband so high a necessity when our people are not safe and secure? Why is my marriage bed-"

The Councilors shifted in their seats.

"-of such terrible importance that you would like to ignore the threat of Galbatorix and his armies for the sake of a ring on my finger? Have we forgotten who we are? And where-"

Nasuada glared at the Head Councilor.

"-our place is?"

The council did not speak. They seemed to not breathe.

"No? You have not forgotten? Good. Now let's move on to more pressing matters such as the welfare of my people."

She went to one person who might help her. Who knew how to survive with nothing but politics staring down at them? She went to Murtagh.

What she saw made her heart stop dead.

The doors to his room were slightly ajar. He must have been in a hurry otherwise he would have closed them. Nasuada knew he was a private person.

She peeked through the smallest of cracks in the doors, light from within making a line down her eye and face. She gasped and leaned back, heart fluttering in her chest, cheeks darkening at what she had seen. She peeked around her, no one for the moment.'

She looked in again, she saw Murtagh's back, scar running along the otherwise smooth skin. She saw him rocking. She saw another leg, to round and soft to be his, wrap around his waist and pull him to something. Nasuada dared to open the door just a fragment more and she saw Murtagh's lover. A pretty girl with light hair and sun kissed skin. Only acquired from the rides she went with him on Thorn. She glowed with Murtagh above her. He moved inside of her and he gasped when she shivered. Nasuadas stomach dropped and heat rose through her body.

Murtagh's lover was sprawled along the great bed, sheets kicked away and on the floor. She was a womanly girl with pretty breasts and ripe thighs. She moaned like a whore would and pushed Murtagh off of her only to straddle him lay her hands on his chest. He reached to flip her over but she slapped him and took a hand to his jaw pushing his head back.

Then she rode him, hard without skill. They were blind to Nasuadas presence. They were animals living only for their own pleasure. Wanting the end that was sweet. Fucking like rabbits at spring time. She rode him pushing herself onto him harder, harder still until Murtagh cried out so loud it echoed along the hall. Nasuada covered her own mouth to stop her from moaning. She required Murtagh.

She wanted to ride him like he was her horse. She wanted to wrap her legs around him. The whore mewed moments after and slumped-gracefully Nasuada noticed- onto Murtagh's glistening chest. He panted like he had been running for leagues while his lover gasped and shivered. She silently cried a few tears and Nasuada wished she was as overwhelmed as she was.

Murtagh took her with an arm and rolled her over to lie next to him. He smiled wearily at her and kissed her cheeks murmuring to her while stroking her soft belly. She murmured something to and then suddenly arched her back hands digging into Murtagh's shoulders that had moments before been draped around his neck, playing with his messy and wet hair.

Nasuada noticed Murtagh's hand was somewhere between his lady's thighs.

Nasuada bit her lip as she silently cried and quietly left from the hall hands covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Why could she never get what she wanted? Murtagh had been a mystery. She thought his infatuation with that girl would die after the night he spent with her before. But now she saw how much Murtagh must have felt for her, he invited her to Oromis' feast a fortnight ago. And he and Eragon had been teaching her archery and Murtagh had danced with her, walked with her.

Nasuada had been to busy with her duties to notice, right before her eyes. Murtagh had fallen in love.


	5. NOTICE TO MY READERS 3

Hey Everyone!

Sorry to post this instead of a long awaited chapter! I know that you guys wanted me to continue the story you have all enjoyed it but if you look closely at the story in the search list you will see that the story says "complete" and has been that way for some time now. Those 4 chapters which are posted are in fact "ficlets". They are small drabbles that appeared into my mind a long time ago when I was writing my other Murtagh story "Hvass Baen" (It means "sharp sorrow" in the ancient language) If you wanted Murtagh being sexy, and shirtless with I admit some sex scenes (nothing explicit). Then hop on over to that story. I'm not trying to advertise or anything but I know you guys-the three or so of you- that liked this story are disappointed. I don't want you to be that way so I'm recommending my other story which has Murtagh in it!

BUT

SINCE I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FOR BEING AWESOME INHERITANCE FANS

I will post one more chapter.

JUST FOR YOU.

YEAH YOU.

THE ONE AT THE COMPUTER.

Enjoy. ;)

May Your Swords Stay Sharp and May Peace Live In Your Heart.

-Countess Cadhla from California


	6. Chapter 6

Murtagh caught his reflection as he passed a mirror in the hall and for a moment his face was briefly illuminated in the polished glass. The candle light of the hall lit up his face and shadows were cast along his sharp jaw line. His eyes were dark and deep even as specks of light danced along the shining orbs. There was a presence around him of assuredness and he exuded a calm collected air. Over all he was pleased that he appeared presentable and dare he say it in a moment of rare vanity, handsome.

He straightened his dark velvet doublet so it fell smoothly along the length of his stomach.

"Are you pleased with what you see, milord?" an innocent voice called to him.

Murtagh turned and bowed slightly. The woman who had spoken to him approached, her gown of gold softly whispering behind her.

"I am pleased with what I see." she whispered in his ear as she trailed a poised hand along the breadth Murtagh's shoulders. She turned him to face the mirror that he stood before and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"You glow in this light, milady." Murtagh commented honestly.

She smiled and ducked her head into his doublet blushing and smiling. Murtagh could not help but allow himself to join her in her pleasure. She wilted under compliments especially his tonight he was more than willing to give her what pleased her. She circled her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Would you like to dance with me, Murtagh?"

Murtagh chuckled.

"Do I not always dance with you?"

He turned in her arms and with the back of his hand brushed her smooth cheek.

"And dine with you? Ride with you?"

Her face lit up in surprise as if she remembered something.

"You have been neglecting my lessons." She accused "I have yet to learn to gallop on Tornac."

Murtagh smiled and watched the swell and fall of her breasts.

"He loves to gallop. I'm afraid that you are not yet strong enough to ride him."

She pouted in his arms and slouched slightly.

"Well how do I get stronger? I hardly have your strength. How should I practice? Advise me, milord as to how my riding prowess could be improved."

"Ride me." Murtagh suggested.


End file.
